Compelled Studs
by dm300charmed
Summary: Klaus compels the hottest guys in mystic falls SLASH
1. Chapter 1

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way a real representation of the actor's true sexuality.

Compelled Studs

Klaus stared at the men in their underwear in front of him in his bedroom. He had managed to gather and compel the hottest guys in Mystic Falls into being gay and doing exactly what he told them to. Damon, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler were all presenting themselves for him in their tight underwear. Klaus too was only in his tight boxer briefs which left nothing to the imagination with the tip of his hard 8 inch uncut cock poking out the top leaking pre-cum. The four men before him had been this way for a few days and had become accustom to their new feelings for each other and their new instincts, Klaus had made them all hornier than they would be normally and they were just waiting for a signal from their master (Klaus) before they ravaged each other. Klaus stepped before Matt.

"Serve me" he instructed. Matt immediately dropped to his knees and kissed Klaus's hard member through his underwear.

He gently pulled Klaus's underwear to his ankles and licked along Klaus's entire length. He gripped Klaus's balls and began to suck on the pulsing head. Klaus ran his fingers through Matt's beautiful blonde hair and pushed his dick further into Matt's mouth. Matt managed to deep throat the entire thing and Klaus's head fell back as Matt pleasured him. Matt bobbed up and down on Klaus's member and as he was doing this he was using one hand to massage Klaus's balls and the other was running over Klaus's arse. Klaus moaned slowly and got louder and louder as he got closer and closer till he shot his load straight down Matt's throat. Matt did not stop until he had got every last drop from Klaus. Klaus pulled Matt to his feet and kissed him passionately, tasting his own juices on Matt's lips and tongue.

"That was amazing," Klaus said to Matt when they had broken apart.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it master" Matt responded.

"As a reward I'm going to let you pick one of the others for you to have to do as you wish for now. Who would you like?" Matt looked at the three other men standing as he was not long ago and their definitive bulges and his eyes landed on the hottest (in his opinion).

"Jeremy"

"As you wish," Klaus stood in front of Jeremy and looked into his eyes. "You will do as Matt says as well as me."

"Yes master."

"Jeremy come here" said Matt and Jeremy went to him. Klaus went and lay back on his bed on the many large cushions.

"Well go on Matt have your way with him."

"Yes master, Jeremy loose the underwear and lets have some fun." Said Matt with that amazing smile. Jeremy smiled back at him and they began to kiss as he shuffled out of his underwear revealing his gorgeous bubble butt and large cock. Klaus smiled and turned his attention on the two remaining hotties.

"Tyler you can fuck Damon I think."

"Yes master." Tyler and Damon said together.

They turned to each other, paused for a second, and then began to kiss furiously while trying to touch every part of each other. As a hybrid and a vampire with raised hormones they wasted no time in releasing each other from the constraints of their underwear. Tyler dropped to his knees and engulfed Damon's entire cock as he massaged his balls at the same time. Damon pushed Tyler's head further down so that Tyler's face was in his pubes. Tyler breathed in deeply inhaling Damon's unique smell that made his own cock even harder as he moaned around Damon's. He could not wait any longer and began to bob up and down on Damon's dick faster and faster causing Damon to cum loudly and shooting his load straight down his throat. He roughly turned Damon around and bent him over barely giving him any time to recover from his intense orgasm and he bent him over and dove tongue first straight into Damon's amazing ass. He quickly began to probe Damon with his tongue while massaging his butt cheeks. When Damon was lubed with saliva, Tyler shoved his cock deep into Damon's ass, his balls slapping loudly as they hit Damon's ass. He moved slowly at first but it was not long before he was in then out then back in again within a few seconds. Damon was moaning loudly and screaming out.

"Fuck Tyler harder, harder!"

Klaus was slowly fingering himself as he watched the show in front of him. Jeremy and Matt were lying on the floor 69-ing as the gently fingered each other while Tyler roughly fucked Damon's ass. Damon wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped in time with Tyler's thrusts and they Came loudly together and collapsed as Jeremy and Matt came a lot quieter.

"What to do now?" wondered Klaus out loud.

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

This story is a complete work of fiction and is in no way a real representation of the actor's true sexuality.

Compelled Studs part 2

Klaus had just gone another round with the four naked sleeping men that now lay on his huge bed. Damon, Tyler, Matt and Jeremy lay tangled together. Klaus had just fucked Matt's tight hole while Damon pounded into his own hole while Jeremy slowly and sexily rode Tyler's hard rod. Klaus wanted a glass of water and began to wander to the kitchen in all his glory. As he made his way he passed his brother Kol's room. He herd grunts and moans and stuck his head in the door and smiled as he saw that his brother had a similar thought to him. His Brother Kol with his well-toned body and light dusting of hair over his chest was pounding into Stefan Salvatore's ass. Stefan was on his hands and knees and while Kol fucked him Alaric Saltzman fed him his dick. Stefan looked amazing with his smooth practically hairless body and that lush tattoo. Alaric looked so hot standing so proudly with his strong, muscular body and his fur dusted chest. Klaus grinned again and quietly left ran back to his room, untangled Jeremy and Matt and pulled them by their hands back to Kol's room. Before they entered Kol's room he compelled them.

"You will do whatever Kol tells you to do as well as me"

"Yes Sir" they replied in monotone. Klaus looked over the sexy as hell teens gave their nipples a tweak, their cocks a tug and their arses as slap as he pushed them both into the room.

Kol's head whipped around and smiled when he saw all three of them just as naked as he was.

"Well brother it appears that we have had the same idea." Said Kol

"It appears we have, may I try the school teacher please"

"Help yourself!" Klaus sped over to Alaric and compelled him.

"You will do whatever I say, you cannot cum until I grant you permission and whenever I touch your nipples you will become more aroused" Alaric looked dumbly at Klaus until they began to kiss and Klaus ran his thumbs lightly over Alaric's nipples and a moan escaped from Alaric's busy lips. Kol turned to Stefan who was still on his hands and knees as before.

"You may get up now and do whatever you like with blondie over there." He then turned to Jeremy while Stefan made his way over to Matt with a seductive look in his eye. "Jeremy come here and let your gay instincts take over." He approached Kol, kissed him lightly on the lips and then ran his tongue along Kol's collar bone. He massaged Kol's arms as he kissed his way down Kol's chest spending a few minutes on each nipple before tracing the outline of his pecks with his tongue. He moved down Kol's treasure trail before he was faced with Kol's hard 8incher. He licked the tip quickly a few times before running his tongue the entire length. He then sucked on the head before he opened up and took the entire length. His nose tickled Kol's pubes and he breathed in the deep sent of Kol, he then moved back slowly before beginning to bob up and down slowly on Kol's dick. Kol felt his balls tighten and pulled Jeremy's head back down to his pubes as he shot his load into Jeremy's mouth. He knelt down and kissed Jeremy while they swapped his cum back and forth.

Meanwhile Klaus was having fun with Alaric, he was having him pose in a variety of ways then using his hand to bring him to his climax and refusing to let him cum. Alaric was currently doing push up's at the moment. Klaus watched as a bead of sweat made its way down Alaric's back and rested at the top of his butt crack. Klaus pounced on him there and then, Alaric was so surprised he yelped as Klaus pulled Alaric into the doggy position spat on his hole and thrust his cock roughly into it. He shoved his cock all the way into Alaric's ass till his balls slapped against Alaric's butt cheeks. Alaric groaned as Klaus bottomed out in him. He felt Klaus's cock graze his spot and he yelled in pleasure. Klaus smiled when he realized he had found the spot he was looking for and sped up, roughly fucking Alaric and making sure he hit that spot every time. After a few more thrusts Alaric's solid dick spurted out 6 shots of cum without ever having been touched. It was not long before Klaus too shot his load into Alaric's arse. He glanced over at Kol and Jeremy who were still kissing and said to them:

"Why don't you two join us." Kol smiled.

"Come on" He said to Jeremy as they broke apart.

"Jeremy eat out his ass till it shines" ordered Klaus and Jeremy did not hesitate, he stuck his tongue straight in to the hole of his guardian as Alaric began to groan again. Kol lay on his back and took Jeremy's cock into his mouth as Klaus gave his dick a few tugs before sitting on it almost effortlessly and beginning to fuck himself on his brother's dick.

All through this Stefan and Matt had been busy Stefan, having been told by his master, Kol that he could do whatever he wanted with Matt, had fucked his face and his hole and was now bobbing up and down on Matt's cock with Matt having been compelled not to move at all or cum till he had been given permission. Stefan impaled himself over and over again on Matt's cock. Stefan moaned as Matt's dick hit his spot and he shot his load over Matt without even having touched his dick. He climbed of Matt.

"You can cum but you cannot move". And with that Matt shot his load all over himself. Stefan turned to the spent guys behind him. "come and have a taste boys" and they all began to lick Matt clean.


End file.
